


Kwon Sohyun one shots

by Korean_girl



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Madtown (Band), NCT (Band), SF9 (Band), kwon sohyun - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korean_girl/pseuds/Korean_girl
Summary: A one shot for Kwon Sohyun as there's not many stories about her. Tell me what would you like me to write and I will try my best to write them.I have wrote them before at asianfanfics.com and I will be transferring them from there to here.





	1. "Why him and not me?"

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first time at AO3, I hope you will support me in my work and give me suggestion. However, this stories i have them uploaded them before at another website which is one of my own as well and I will be transferring them slowly to here as I'm still getting used to the website format and all.

Request from lunieya 

 

"L.Joe," Sohyun called out and looked at him. 

They were in the library studying for their upcoming exam. Being the typical nerds they are in heart, they like studying ahead of time. However, they are actually not those nerds that like to study, only when needed but they are fighter at night. 

Not to mention they have been friends for so long, starting when Sohyun joining the fighting club. 

"Hmm," L.Joe hummed in respond, not looking up at her as he been struggling to solve the maths question.

"I don't think I'm coming to practice tonight," Sohyun said. 

This make L.Joe looked up. 

"Don't fuck with me Sohyun," L.Joe said with a frowned. It's a naturally thing for them to cuss at each other. Hack they even diss each other for fun. 

"I'm not. I've got something going on. In fact I need to leave now," Sohyun reply as she looked at her watch and gather her stuff. 

"I'll see you maybe later tonight or tomorrow," She said as she kiss him on the cheek. 

Its their usual routine to kiss on each other cheeks before leaving. 

L.Joe was about to give a respond but Sohyun had already left the place. 

Letting out a sigh, he hunched his back and continue with his work. 

"You should have told her when you have the chance," a voice spoke from the chair opposite him. 

Lifting his head up, he was met with C.A.P, the leader in their group. 

"What did you mean?" He asked looking confused. 

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you looking at her. Every single damn practice. Hack even everyone saw it. Plus, I heard she had a date with one of her classmate," C.A.P reply nonchalantly. 

L.Joe eyes widened at the new piece of information. He quickly gather his stuff and got up from his seat. 

"Do you know where she went?" L.Joe asked. 

"Yup, at the cafe infront of our school," C.A.P inform him. 

At that, L.Joe run towards his bike parked near the school entrance, he zoom to the named cafe. 

It's fun to mess with him. C.A.P thought with a laugh as looked at the empty chair infront of him. 

-.~.-.~

"I heard that tonight there's gonna be a new band playing. You have any clue?" Sohyun asked the person infront of her. 

 "Yup. I heard they were good. They even asked for request. That is awesome fanservice," The person reply, with just excitement as Sohyun have. 

They were at the cafe and Sohyun was meeting with her long time childhood friend that went overseas when they were in middle school. His name is Niel and he had already inform Sohyun yesterday that he's coming back on that day. 

At the meantime, someone was watching them from afar and by the shocked looked on his face, he could not believe that one of his bestfriend is going out with his other bestfriend. 

"Why that Niel. I ought to," L.Joe muttered under his breathe as he looked at the two couple. Especially Sohyun, whom seem to laugh at everything Niel say. He suddenly felt jealous that someone else could make her laugh other than him. 

As Niel was looking around the place, his eyes land on L.Joe who was slouching down on his seat looking at them. Since Sohyun's back was at L.Joe and Niel was sitting opposite her, he could see everything behind Sohyun.  Niel smirked at his friend, who obviously not good at keeping low. 

Niel turned to Sohyun and smacked her hand lightly to gain her attention. 

"Hmm?" Sohyun hummed in respond. 

"Don't turned your back but L.Joe is watching us," Niel whispered in her ear. 

To L.Joe, it looked like Niel was kissing her cheek. 

Sohyun eyes widened and try to turned her head but Niel stopped her before she does. 

"I said don't turned. Let's mess with him and act like a couple," Niel said as he hold her hand.

Sohyun looked at him confused but when along. 

L.Joe eyes widened at Niel's bold move. He was about to head over but reaised that Sohyun didn't know he was there. 

He was about to stand up and leave when he saw Niel leaning down towards Sohyun. 

"You wanna watch a movie?" Niel asked Sohyun as he lean down towards Sohyun. He had change his plan last minute of watching the band performed when he saw L.Joe.

Sohyun looked at him and nodded. They stood up and headed to the exit. 

Niel looked one last glance at his friend and dragged Sohyun along to his car. 

L.Joe stood up and follow them with his bike. 

_Looked like his not giving up. _Niel thought with a smiked as he looked at the rear mirror.__

__Sohyun looked at Niel, "He's following us?"_ _

__Niel nodded and drove off._ _

__"Change of plan again."_ _

__-.~.-.~_ _

__Niel parked his car near a building. Music could be heard from inside the building._ _

__Sohyun realised where they were and turned to Niel with a shock and confused look._ _

__"What are we doing here?" Sohyun asked._ _

__Niel turned to her and just smirked. He gestured for them to went out._ _

__Holding her hand, he led her inside, flashing the bouncer his card. They enter only to be greeted wtth lour music, flashing lights and body swaying to the music._ _

__Entering the place, Niel took her to the bar and order for them drinks. Sohyun didn't notice as she bobbed her head to the music while looking at her surrounding._ _

__"Here. One shots," Niel said handing her the drink._ _

__Sohyun turned to him and took it. Smelling the drink, she scrunch her nose and push the drink back to him._ _

__"I don't drink remember," Sohyun said, nose still scrunch._ _

__Niel pushed it back to her with a smile and wink. "Yes. But you will need it or maybe not but whatever it is bottom up."_ _

__With that Niel drowned te drink while Sohyun looked at the drink with contemplate._ _

__After much debate, she drowned the drink. Niel looked at him with a wide smile._ _

__Her first ever drink._ _

__"One more then we head to the dance floor," Niel said as he give her another cup._ _

__Sohyun took it and drink it without a second thoughts._ _

__"Come on let's go," Sohyun said putting the glass down and pulled Niel's arm to stand up. She could feel the alcohol taking control in her body as she let everything lose._ _

__Drunk by just 2 shots_. Cute. Niel thought in amused. _

__She dragged him to the dance floor just in time for an upbeat song came._ _

__Dancing and swaying to the beat, Sohyun let lose since obviously she like dancing._ _

__You are one lucky bastard if you still haven't confessed to her._  Niel thought as he watch Sohyun having fun. _

__Meanwhile, L.Joe who was trailing behind, stop infront of a familiar building._ _

__The club?! Seriously Niel! What are you doing to my innoncent Sohyun._  L.Joe thought angrily._

__He got off his bike and walked towards the entrance, showing the bouncer his pass._ _

__Upon entering the club, he looked everywhere for a familliar blonde head girl._ _

__His eyes stop on the girl who was dancing with his bestfriend, having fun._ _

__Something deep inside L.Joe left like it had broke. His heart squeeze tightly and he felt like he couldn't breathe._ _

__With a sigh, he walked away leaving them alone. Leaving them alone to mend his own broken hearts. To not destroy her happiness._ _

__Niel saw L.Joe leaving with his back hunched and scoot closer to Sohyun._ _

__"You might want to run after him," Niel whisper in her ear._ _

__Sohyun stopped dancing and looked at him confused. She had forgotten that L.Joe was following them._ _

__"L.Joe. He's walking away now." Niel reply. Urging her to go after him._ _

__At that, Sohyun quickly bid Niel goodbye with a hug and kiss on the cheek and run towards the exit._ _

__You better man up and confessed man. If not all this is for nothing._  Niel smiled at Sohyun's retreating back. _

__She open the with force and looked around for a familliar black hair but couldn't see anything. A motorcycle drove pass her and Sohyun looked at it properly before realising that it's L.Joe's_ _

__Sohyun was about to shout at it to stop but it have gotten far away. Spotting a cab, she waved her hand frantically to stop it._ _

__Entering the cab, she asked the drive to drove first._ _

__"Where could he be." Sohyun muttered to herself._ _

__A place suddenly popped in her mind._ _

__Telling the address, she sigh inwardly._ _

__-.~.-.~_ _

__That bastard Niel! Who does he fucking thing he is to steal mine!_  L.Joe thought angrily as he keep punching he bag with so much force that it could rip open. _

__He was letting out his frustrating, his anger and his foolishness for his stupid behaviour. He was so angry at himself that he feel like punching himself._ _

_**Looked at how pityful you are. Letting her to be taken away by your own bestfriend. Letting others claim her before you do. Serve you well!**  His conscious sneered at him. _

__He was so caught up with battling himself that he didn't hear somene entering._ _

__Arriving at the said destiny, she pay the fare and exit, only to be greated with a grunting noise along with soemthing being hit on. Being alarmed that L.Joe was in trouble, she run towards the building only to be met with him punching the sand bag._ _

__He's on it with again._  Sohyun thought as she enter the place. _

__"You might want to take it easy. You wouldn't want to spent a lot of money to pay back the third one," Sohyun comment as she walked towards L.Joe who was beating the crap out of the sand bag with so much force._ _

__L.Joe jumped at Sohyun voice. Putting a hand on his chest, he took a deep breathe before turning to looked at her._ _

__"Don't ever do that," L.Joe said, not moving or looking at her._ _

__Sohyun got an idea and walked behind the sand bag._ _

__"Come on. Give me your best shot. Let out all your frustration to me," Sohyun said, looking at him as she hold the bag._ _

__L.Joe looked up at her bewildered but do as he told when he saw the sterned looked on Sohyun._ _

__He was not one to fight her when she give him that look._ _

__"Tell me what have been on your mind as you punch," Sohyun said at him._ _

__L.Joe thought for a while before he began._ _

__"Why him?"_ _

__"What did you see in him?"_ _

__"Why him out of all the male popularity in this universe?"_ _

__"Why him and not me?" L.Joe shouted at the last one, stopping his fist from making contact with the sand bag and looked at Sohyun with a blank look._ _

__Sohyun blinked in surprise at L.Joe's intense eyes._ _

__"What?" Sohyun asked as L.Joe haven't looked away. She knew who he was talking about but she have no idea how to tell him._ _

__"Why him and not me?" L.Joe asked again seriously._ _

__Sohyun was stunned. She have never seen this side of him. Sure, there are times when L.Joe was serious epecially when he's inside the ring but with so much intensity in his eyes._ _

__Blinking her eyes rapidly, she looked up at him. "How would you like me to answer that?"_ _

__She was having a battle with herself. She wanted to tell him honestly. The truth but her brain was telling her no and her heart was telling yes. She's afraid that he would reject. One wrong move and it will be gone in a matter of second. Their friendship of 5 years will be gone. She could not be able to be near him and thngs might get awkward._ _

__They could not looked at each other the same. They could not joke and laugh. And she will be avoiding him at all course. They could not talk like they used to be and something inside her didn't want them to drift apart._ _

__"Who is he to you?" L.Joe asked moving closer to her._ _

__Sohyun breathe hitched at their closeness._ _

__His warm breathe hit Sohyun's face with a whiff of mint as he looked down to look at her._ _

__How much he wanted to kiss her right then and there. To show her how much she meant to him, how much she have been killing him all this years. How much he wanted her to be his and only his. To hold her and shower her with his love._ _

__"Well?" His tone strained as he control all his might to not do anything stupid._ _

__She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Opening them, she looked up and stare back at him._ _

__"He's not who I wanted," Sohyun finally said._ _

__"Then who do you want?" L.Joe asked. ._ _

__Sohyun sigh as she break the eye contact and step away from him. She looked everywhere but him._ _

__"Why not Kwon Sohyun?" L.Joe asked, more like demand from her._ _

__Sohyun finally looked up with an exasperated looked._ _

__"Don't you dare tell me what to do in that tone. You are one to talk mister. You've been sending me mixed signal. So how dare you demand me when you yourself have not tell me your true feelings. I don't want to risked our friendship, Byunghun. So tell me, Byunghun, what do you really want me to say?" Sohyun let everything out in one breath. She took a deep breathe and looked at him in dispair._ _

__L.Joe looked at her with widen eyes. His real name came out of her mouth. Her despair looked. Her tone. Everything that he looked at her now make his heart break. He didn't meant to make her confused. He didn't mean to hurt her._ _

__Sohyun give one last finally sigh and spin on her heels to walked out of the place. Just by looking at him was giving her a headache._ _

__This is not how it was supposed to be._ Sohyun thought walking towards the exit. _

__L.Joe snapped out of her thoughts when he saw Sohyun's retreating back. Walking towards her, he pulled her arm to him, hugging her so that her back was place to his front._ _

__"Don't go," He whisper._ _

__Sohyun let out a sigh. She'e been doing that a lot. She let L.Joe hold her letting him explain to her._ _

__"What more do you want me to say?" Sohyun whisper back._ _

__She didn't want to hear his rejection, his pity._ _

__"Nohing. However, do you really want to keep this as just friendship, Sohyun? This is not what I want. I don't want us to be just friends, I want more Sohyun. But I won't force you. It's yours to decide and I will accept whatever your decision. I just need to let you know. I really love you Kwon Sohyun," L.Joe confessed whatever he have been keeping to her._ _

__Sohyun stood there frozen. His confession ringing in her ear. She didn't expect that. That out of all._ _

__Noticing her stiffen body, he let out a small sigh and remove his hand from her arm, letting her go._ _

_**Do you want to let her go, L.Joe? For having a crush on her for 5 years, you really want to let her go? His conscious asked him.** _

__L.Joe frozed at his sudden thought._ _

__Did he really want that to happen? To just give up?_ _

__No. That's not what he want. But at the same time he didn't want to force her. To make her uncomfortable._ _

__Sohyun stood at where she is, feeling his warm hand and body gone and coldness enveloped her._ _

_**Come on Sohyun, you better than that to just stand there and  let him go. He like you back. Dang he even say he love you. Her conscious told her**. Encourange her to man up. _

__Turning around, she was met with L.Joe with his head hung low. Looking devastated._ _

__Walking closer to him, she give him an unexpected hug that make him looked at her._ _

__"I didn't expect that from you Lee Byunghun. All this years I thought you saw me as just friends. So, the thought of confession to you and being rejected scares me. Thank you L.Joe. However, I have soemthing to tell you too," Sohyun said, looking up at him._ _

__L.Joe looked back down at her with a question looked._ _

__Sohyun gesture for him to come closed and place her mouth near his ear as she whisper._ _

__"I love you too Lee Byunghun."_ _


	2. "I'm not a boy, not yet a man."

Request from Minkyo

"Shoot! Shoot him!" a boy shouted over at the screen. 

"How dare you shout at me! I'm older than you! Can't you see I'm trying!" The girl shouted back as she shoot at the zoombie on the screen. 

The boy name was Kim Taehyung also known as V and the the girl name is Kwon Sohyun. 

Taehyung stare at her in amusement and adoration. Sohyun was the only one he close with beside his band member, Bangtan Boys. She's the only one that he would vent his frustration and all his secret. 

"Aish! I lost!" Sohyun said in frustrated. Taehyung snapped out of his thought and laugh softly. 

Sohyun's nose was scrunch and anger was evident on her face, as she glared at the screen. Putting the fake gun back, she walked to the entrance. 

"Noona, where are you going?" Taehyung shouted at her, as he ran over to catch up with her speed. 

"Getting away from that stupid arcade," Sohyun retort back. 

Taehyung laugh at her childishness and stepped infront of her, grabbing her arm to stopped her from going any further.  

"Just where are you going noona?" Taehyung asked with a whine.

Sohyun stop struggling against his hand and stare at him. Her eyebrow furrowed.

Knowing that she doesn't know where to go, Taehyung grabbed her arm and dragged her to a place that he have thought. 

Realising that she was being dragged, she try to tugged her hand away but Taehyung tugged back and secure her hand tightly. 

"Yah! Where are we going?" Sohyun said, still struggling against his hold. 

"You will find out," Taehyung said with a grin, dragging her to the direction he wanted to go. 

-.~.-.~

After much struggling and dragging, they have arrived at a street food. 

Dragging her to an empty seat, he sat opposite her with a grin. His grin disappear when Sohyun smack his head. 

"Ouch! Noona! What did I do?" Taehyung said with a frown as he rubbed his head. 

"You should have told me you wanted to eat instead of dragging me," Sohyun said with a stern looked. 

Taehyung cower in fear. "Sorry noona," He said changing his tone with a foolish grin. 

Sohyun froze knowing she couldn't do anything when he gave her that grin. She cleared her throat and looked away. 

"Stopped looking at me like that. I'm trying to stay mad at you," Sohyun commented.

Taehyung continued to grin at her. "You know you can't resist me noona.". 

Sohyun snapped her head at him and smaked his head again, but this time Taehyung took her hand before she could smacked him. 

"Hahaha! Maerong!" Tahyung said sticking his tongue out at her. 

This make Sohyun even more angry at him. 

"Aish! You little brat!" Sohyun groaned angrily as she took her hand away from Taehyung's grip. 

"Eh noona!" Taehyung said as he shake his shoulder with a grin. 

Sohyun ignored him and just looked else where. 

Heaving a sigh of defeated, he turned to looked at where the ahjumma is. 

"Auntie! Two plates of tteokbokki and 4 odeng please," Taehyung shouted to the lady. 

"Yes," the lady reply. 

Turning back to Sohyun, he give out something between chuckle and a sigh. 

"Sulking really doesn't suit you noona," Taehyung commented. 

He bring his hand infront of Sohyun and lift both corner of her mouth up to a smiling. 

"There, much better," Taehyung said with a cheeky smile. 

Sohyun scrunch her nose at him and swat his hand away. "Don't ever do that again."

Just as Taehyung was about to reply, the lady came with their food. 

"Thank you for the food!" They both said. 

Taehyung hand Sohyun her chopstick but didn't get a reply from her. Chuckling under his breath, he shook his hand and took apart his. 

Taking a bit of the tteokbokki, Sohyun moaned at the taste. 

"Its been so long since I have this," she said. 

"I'm glad that you liked it," Taehyung said with a smile. 

"Don't think you are forgiven," Sohyun muttered under her breath, not looking up and continue eating. 

"I know noona," Taehyung reply with an amusing smile. 

-.~.-.~

"Guess who's here!" Sohyun shouted as she opened the door with an impact. 

"Kkwonsso!" The guys shouted as they run towards her, surrounding her to give a hug. 

Bangtan Boys, the group she hang out with, where she share her happy, sad and angry stories. The place where she called them her family. Sohyun was not fortunate and blessed, like some of her friends. She was born and raised at an orphanage. Her parents, well she doesn't really want to know. 

After pulling away from the hug, they attacked her with questions. 

"Guys, guys. Slow down. tell me one by one," Sohyun said with a chuckle. 

Just as she said, they continue talking agaisnt one another, but she could hear bits and pieces of the questions.

"Where have you been?" 

"Why didn't you call us?" 

"Are we not your friends?"

"Did you forget us already?" 

"Did you hate us?"

"Did you not miss us?"

Sohyun give out a laugh before answering them. 

"I've seen you guys last 2 days Namjoonie. I have just call you yesterday Suga. No J-hope, you're my favourite hope. Babe does it looked like I'm that kind of friend? Our Baby, I miss you and the guys," Sohyun answer them and shift to hug Jungkook after saying the last sentences. 

"Aww... noona, you must have a hard time," Jungkook cooed as he stroked her head, making Sohyun snuggled deeper into him. 

"Yah! I'm here also," Taehyung said from the door. 

He had watch the whole scene. From them hugging her to questioning to know Jungkook hugging her while stroking her hair. He had wanted to step in tell them not to touch her, but knowing that she is not his, he really can't do anything. However, his limit has reached when he notice Sohyun snuggling into Jungkook's. 

"We know V," RapMon said as he slap his back. 

However, Taehyung eyes didn't move from Jungkook and Sohyun. Jungkook who sense this, turned to looked at him and smirked. Taehyung stepped forward to attack him but a hand stopped him from going forward, looking at the hand, he saw Suga shaking his head. 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe. Opening them, he saw that Sohyun has detached herself from Jungkook. 

"You might want to hold on to her tightly," Jungkook in his ear with a grin and slapped his back. 

Taehyung turned to him and glare while he gave him his eye smile. 

Aish! That kid will get it from me. Taehyung thought angrily. 

The rest of the member looked at him amused except for Sohyun whom is oblious to her surrounding. 

"Come on guys, let's start practicing," Sohyun said as she put her back down and get ready to stretch. 

-.~.-.~

"Ugh!" All of them groaned and moaned. 

It has been 8 hours of dancing intensely and had not have enough break. 

"That is the most intense workout ever," J-Hope commented. 

Everyone agree with him. They were all lying down and not one bother to get up. 

"What time is it?" Sohyun said to no one in particular. 

"11.45pm," Taehyung answered. 

"Should we go to our hang out place?" Jimin asked. 

"Yea, let's go," Suga said. 

They all stood up except for Sohyun who put her hand out. 

Suga shoke his head at her but walked away. One by one they all leave.

"Yah! You guys are so mean!" Sohyun shouted at their retreating back. 

She was about to put down her arm, but a hand catch it. Pulling her up abrutly, she stumble on her own feet and almost fell over but a hand secure her waist and pull her towards the person. 

Looking up, she was faced to faced with Taehyung. 

"Thanks," Sohyun said with a smile. 

Somehow she was sucked into his eyes and couldn't get out. His eyes were brown almost like a chocolate but a hint of black and she feel as though he was looking right at her. His eyes feel to her lips, her pink lips.

He just wanted to kiss her lips. 

Shaking out his thought, he push her gently away from him and walked towards his bag. He pick up his and her's bag and took Sohyun's hand whom are still frozen from her spot. 

"Yah! Snap out of it," Taehyung said snapping his finger infront of her. 

Sohyun instantly woke up and looked at him with a daze looked. "Huh?"

"Your bag. Come on let's go. They have already reached the supermarket and asked us to go to the warehouse first," Taehyung said handling her bag. 

Sohyun took it and gave a nod. 

The walk to the bus stop was awakward and none of them know what to talked. 

"Uhm... uh.." They both said at the same time. 

Giving out a laugh, Taehyung gesture for her to talked first. 

"Nothing. it's okay," Sohyun said after much thought. 

Taehyung nodded his head. 

They both wanted to asked each other about what happen just now. They really do, but something inside stopped them from doing so. 

Lost in their thought, they didn't realised that they have reached the bus stop in time for their bus to arrived. Entering the bus, they were lucky that they have many empty seat. Going all the way to the back, they sat down quietly. 

"Are we going to act like this noona?" Taehyung asked after much awkward silence. 

"Huh? Like what?" Sohyun asked nonchantly but knew she was shaking. 

"Don't act like you don't know noona. I hate this situation," Taehyung said, shifting his body to faced her. 

Sohyun sat there, not moving her body at all.

"What kind of situation?" Sohyun asked, avoiding his eye contact. 

"Aish Noona! Don't make it harder then it already is," Taehyung answer with a whined.

He hated this. Not talking to her is like a stab to his heart. It so awkward and he hated it so much. He had never in this situation with her and he regretted for making it worse. 

Sohyun sense his inner thoughts battle and give a sigh before facing him. 

"Look Taehyung, nothing happen just now okay. So let's pretend it never happen," Sohyun said trying to ease the situation. 

Taehyung frowned at her words but nodded in agreement. 

After 10 stops, they arived at their usual hang out spot. 

"I called dips on the sofa," Sohyun exclaimed as she run towards the building. 

"Not if I reached there first," Taehyung said as he run after her. 

Scream and laughter were filled the place as Taehyung had caught up with Sohyun. 

-.~.-.~

"Ahh~ this feel so good," Sohyun said as she lay on the long sofa, stretching her body 

It an abandoned warehouse that they found and no one was using it. So, using the money that they had won in dance competition, they buy it over and make it their place to stay or hang out. They decorate the place with neon lights, games and home theater. 

The place is wide and sometimes they used it for dance practice or just having a party. No many knew the place and they liked it that way. 

"Yah lazy bum, catch," Taehyung said as he threw a can of soda at her. 

Sohyun quickly sit up straight and catch the can. With a smile she open it only to be splash with the drinks. 

A laugh could be heard making Sohyun snapped her head at Taehyung. 

"Yah! You did this didn't you? You shake the can!" Sohyun shouted, standing up at where she was. 

Her whole body was soaked with the soda plus it was making her feel sticky. 

"Sorry noona," Taehyung reply with a sheepish grin but there was an mischivious tint to it. 

"Why you little-" Sohyun shouted halfway and run after him. 

Taehyung quickly get away from her and run around the place. 

"Yah! Get back here you brat!" Sohyun said, running as fast she could. 

Taehyung let out a laugh and went opposite the dinning table, avoiding Sohyun out reached hand. 

Sohyun stopped opposite Taehyung, breathing hard at how fast Taehyung was running. 

"Noona, I said I'm sorry," Taehyung said with a chuckle. 

Sohyun looked at him throught her pant. 

"No you're not. Now come here. I need to teach you a lesson," Sohyun said with a growl. 

She went forward to where Taehyung is and try to catch him but her leg was caught on the chair leg making her fall over and Taehyung to go forward to catch her. 

They end up falling over as Taehyung couldn't keep his leg still.  

Sohyun end up falling over Taehyung landing on his chest. Taehyung landed on his back with an 'oomf', His hand on both side of her waist. Her hand buried in his chest and she looked up to be faced with Taehyung's. 

They stared at each other with out moving, not even knowing or hearing that the member have come until...

"Woop! The most cliche thing happen in this building!" J-hoped wooped.

The rest join in making Taehyung and Sohyun blushed. They quickly stood up and make a distance with each other. Brushing off imaginary dust, they couldn't looked at each other. 

"Aigoo, looked at this two maknae," Suga whisper to Jin which is loud enough for them to hear. 

The rest snickered at their face becoming even more red. 

"Let them be, come one let's put this away," RapMon said walking to the kitchen with bags full of grocery. 

The rest follow suit. 

"I'll go help too," Sohyun said walking towards the kitchen but was stopped by Jimin and Jungkook. 

"No noona, you stay here and solved whatever that was," they both said, turning her around and pushing her lightly to where Taehyung was standing. 

Stumbling on her feet, she land on Taehyung's arm. 

Snicker was heard again and soon disappear. 

Realising that she was still in Taehyung's arm, she quickly get out of his grip and moved a back. 

Taehyung stand there, rubbing his neck. Embarrassed and awkward. 

"Uhm... noona cou-" Taehyung was cut off by RapMon calling for them. 

They both walked to the kitchen and RapMon stretchhis arm that is full of bags of drinks. 

"Please put it at the game room," RapMon said handling them the bags. 

Taehyung was about to protest but the looked that RapMon gave make him agreed. 

They each took 2 bags and walked towards the game room. 

They had 3 fridge, One in the kitchen, the theater room and lastly the game room. They always stack enough food whenever they came, since they always spent their time there. 

"What is it you want to say Taehyungie?" Sohyun asked, looking at him slightly from the corner of her eyes. 

She could sense Taehyung squirmed at her question. 

Upon reaching the room, they entered and walked toward the fridge. Putting the bags on the ground, Sohyun turned to faced him. 

"Let's settle this," Sohyun said. 

Taehyung nodded and turned to face her. 

"Should we come to an agreement to pre-" She was cut off with Taehyung's finger on her lips. 

His head hung low making Sohyun to looked at him confused. 

"I don't want to pretend that it never happen noona," Taehyung muttered but still could be heard. "But I don't want things to be awakward aound us. I want things to be okay around us noona. I can't believe that I let many thing slips between us." 

The last word was said with a scoff with a hint of sadness and regret. 

She was about to spoke, but his finger on her lips was pressed loghtly, showing that his not finished yet. 

"I really liked you noona," Taehyung confessed, looking up at her. His eyes shown sincere and sadness. "I'll try to make you jealous by going out with those girls but you never showed reaction. I'll ty to give you hint and that never happen. In the end I'll give up. I just start to become the dongsaeng that you like me as, to be by your side I was happy with that. 

"But noona, I'll couldn't keep it any longer. I'll try but I'm the one who get jealous and annoyed that I couldn't man up and confessed to you.  I won't push you to like me back noona. I just need to let this out. Give me a chance noona. I'm not a boy, not yet a man but for you I'm willing to do," Taehyung said, lowering his voice lowly at the last sentences. 

Sohyun eyes became glossy and a tear soon spilled from the corner of her eyes when she blinked. She was stunned that she could not speak and just stared at him. 

"Noona, I didn't mean to make you cry," Taehyung said in panic when he feel his hand getting wet from where he touched her face. 

Sohyun let a short laugh and cough at how idotic Taehyung was being. She sniffed befreo answering him.

"I hate you Kim Taehyung," She said, banging on his chest. Taehyung eyes widen at her words. 

He was about to speak but this time, Sohyun's finger were the one shutting his mouth. 

"I'm not done yet. I hate you for making this way. Being all emotional and shit," She said giving out a between scoff and laugh. "I hate you for confessing to me now. For making me wait and hate myself that I'm turning into something that I did not want for liking a you. I hate you yet I love you," Sohyun said and slapped him on his chest. 

She let out a soft cry while beating him but soon let her head fall on his chest. 

Taehyung was grinning from ear to ear at Sohyun's confession and hug her tightly against him. Snuggling deeper into her with his hand stroking her hair. 

"Noona, don't cry. Please noona," Taehyung whisper softly in her ear, soothing her. 

Sohyun nodded her head and sniffed before moving away from him slightly. Taehyung leaned down to her, making Sohyun to do the same. 

"Ahem! Let's make it PG guys," A voice spoke from behind them. 

A laugh soon followed. Taehyung let out a sigh of annoyed and let his head knocked soflty with Sohyun. Sohyun let out a small laugh and pecked him on his mouth. 

"I love you, Kim Taehyung," Sohyun whispered between them. 

"I love you to my noona, Kwon Sohyun," Taehyung whisper back, kissing her but was pushed back by Suga, which came in between them. 

"We still have a maknae here guys. Let's not go any further," Suga said, walking between them. 

Jungkook had an confused looked before his lips turned into a smirk. 

"I know a lot of things hyung," Jungkook said, earning him a smack by Jin. 

"I hope you're doing things your age shouldn't," Jin commented, walking to where the rest were sitting. 

This earned a laugh from all of them as Jungkook pout and rubbed the spot where Jin hit him. 

Sohyun and Taehyung looked at each other a gave a smile before walking to where they were all sitting with Taehyung's arm slung around Sohyun's. 


End file.
